Field of the Invention
The present application relates to multiple team based games, and more specifically, to balancing imbalanced multiple team based games.
Background
Team games often involve multiple teams and multiple players in each team. Each team may be pitted against one another. Imbalanced teams due to skill or the number of players on each team can result in lopsided team games. Imbalanced teams may be dynamically adjusted during the game to achieve optimal balance and enjoyment of the game.